paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel
"The higher order shall reign!" :- GLA slogan Tactical Analysis *'We shall fight': An unfortunate combination of enthusiastic, badly trained and ill equipped, Rebels are the grunt fighters of the Global Liberation Army. Their bolt action rifles are good against infantry, but not much else. *'Nothing will stop us': When their bolt action rifles prove unsuitable, Rebels are capable of switching to their Schmeisser submachine guns, which are faster firing. However, do note that this still leaves them highly vulnerable to armoured threats. *'We will die for the cause': With no protection save the clothes on their back, Rebels will fall quickly in a straight out fight. The upside of this is that they can be quickly and cheaply trained. *'They will never see me': However, while they are poor combatants, they can fade into the desert sands or shifting urban crowds, making fighting them a frustrating prospect. Operational History While the world is split into two main camps, Allied and Soviet, there are some who agree with neither side. One such groups, the GLA, which is based in the Middle East and North Africa, sees its objective as the expulsion of both the Allies and Soviets, whom they view as "godless invaders", and to secure their freedom. Wanting to fight for what was right and filled with religious fervour, many young men joined the GLA as a way to show their devotion to Islam. These young men, while devoted, are a combination of poorly trained and poorly equipped, and fanaticism can only get one so far. Among such men, very few survive long after joining the GLA. Insanely brave, resolute, and pious, Rebels form the backbone of the GLA, and can be seen in any conflict with the GLA. While there is no shortage of men to volunteer for the GLA, there is a shortage of arms to supply these fresh recruits. Looking for the cheapest alternative, they armed their men with Kar 98 rifles and Schmeisser MP 45 submachine guns supplied by International Inc. While the Kar 98 has become obsolete in an era of assault rifles, it is easy to reload, and more importantly (for the GLA), extremely cheap and easy to acquire. The Schmeisser, on the other hand, is somewhat more up to date, while also being cheap enough to buy in bulk. The GLA purchased thousands of these weapons through various backers and handed them to eager recruits, to be used against their enemies. There is one catch, however. The GLA are not very good at maintaining weapons, meaning the average rebel generally receives a set of weapons that is not in very good condition. However, they're so cheap that if one fails, Rebels can just pick up another one. The Rebels also have a few other tricks up their sleeves to make up for their generally poor combat performance. For one, since the GLA enjoys support in larger areas, they can shift into civilian crowds, slipping away from the eyes of their enemies just as easily as they appear elsewhere again. Like many conscripted forces, the common rebel is a poorly educated dupe. However, this means the common rebel is also a fanatical dupe. He sees the worst excesses of the Allies in the Afghan sprawls. They see their ancestor's faith repressed in communist Iran. The world is changing too fast for many of them to understand, and no one is willing to explain it to them what is happening. So these simple men resort to fighting, never finding understanding in their struggles. Just the Stats Category:Units